memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Medical report
A medical report, also known as medical summary or medical chart, was a report that detailed the medical status of a patient after being examined by a medical practitioner, and likely the treatment one received for the ailment. It was typically prepared by the medical staff and was made available to senior officers, and was stored in the patient's medical file or crew report. The term medical history could also be used in cases where an individual was asked to provide details of the health by memory. ( ) Doctor Phlox read every medical file of the crew on board and remembered in a conversation with Hoshi Sato the medical record of Malcolm Reed which listed his allergies, including oak pollen, dust mites, tropical grasses, and bromelain. ( ) Phlox was also informed about an unfortunate event experienced by Reed in the EV simulator at Lunaport through his medical file. ( ) While studying two alien corpses in their base camp in the Arctic Circle, the researchers had several medical reports at hand, one of them a microscan from the nanotechnology database. ( ) Following the apparent rescue of the survivors of the in 2254, Doctor Philip Boyce gave Christopher Pike his medical report, noting that "their health is excellent. Almost too good." ( ) In 2369, Doctor Julian Bashir ordered Nurse Jabara to pull up Chief Miles O'Brien's neurophysiological history, part of his medical report, to find an explanation for his strange behavior caused by the aphasia virus. ( ) To confirm that Aamin Marritza suffered from Kalla-Nohra Syndrome instead of Pottrik Syndrome, Julian Bashir crosschecked the Bajoran and Federation medical records in 2369. Later, at the request of Constable Odo, Doctor Bashir checked the personal medical history of Aamin Marritza through a subspace link Odo established to Kora II. ( ) In 2370, Doctor Julian Bashir interviewed Zolan regarding an incident in which a Cardassian boy bit Elim Garak in order to get facts for his medical report. Zolan was initially less than forthcoming, but eventually gave his take on what he knew about the both and his father. ( ) Chakotay showed B'Elanna Torres the medical report on Lieutenant Joseph Carey that indicated significant impact fractures along his cranium after Torres hit him. ( ) Medical reports can be prepared to only show data from specialized scans. The Doctor performed neurological scans of Tom Paris after Banean memory engrams were integrated into his brain and the results were part of neurological reports that Tuvok referred to later on. ( ) The Doctor's report on the conditions of Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway after being infected with a disease from an unnamed planet lead to Janeway's order to leave Chakotay and her on the planet. ( ) In 2375, Janeway read a report from The Doctor indicating a biochemical bond had developed between Harry Kim and Derran Tal. ( ) Spock's medical file (2257) In 2257, Amanda Grayson stole Spock's medical files from Starbase 5 which had been made classified, though Michael Burnham was able to break into the file and transfer it to the 's computer. ( ) File:Spocks medical files - Vulcan medical records.jpg|Vulcan Medical Records File:Spocks medical files - Vulcan medical records 2.jpg|Vulcan Medical Records File:Spocks medical files - family history.jpg|Family History File:Spocks medical files - latest entry 21.jpg|Medical History, Entry #12 File:Spocks medical files - latest entry 234.jpg|Medical History, Entry #234 File:Spocks medical files - treatment plan.jpg|Treatment Plan See also * Autopsy report Category:Reports